


Last Moment

by periferal



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Introspection, Short One Shot, Spoilers, Star Trek: Beyond, identity crisis, so many spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7574986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periferal/pseuds/periferal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em> His death is agony. </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Moment

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely based on my personal headcanon as to what was going on in Krall's head during the moment in the tower just before he gets sucked into space and destroyed.

His death is agony. 

Not because he dies in space, though one of his final sensations is the breath spilling from his lungs, his already dissolving flesh suddenly so cold. That, by the time he dies, is only incidental. The weapon makes sure of that, as it spills inside of him and pulls him apart with what could very easily be glee.

The end is not when he feels regret. No, that comes before, as he feels the gravity inside the tower change again and he is pulled, along with all these crystal shards of glass, up to where Kirk is frantically trying to do something to a control panel. From what he’d managed to hear, he’s trying to open up a vent of some kind. It’s going to pull him into space, he can feel it in his gut.

_ You could help him _ . That little whisper sounds suspiciously like the medical doctor from the  _ Franklin _ . But he is dead, a hundred years dead, not one of the crew members to have survived to help him try at his vengeance against those who had left them out to die, and so he ignores that voice. But still, it has a point, he thinks, he could help Kirk. Perhaps, he thinks, for a just a moment, there is truth to what that Nyota Uhura had told him.

Those thoughts vanish once he sees a part of his face in the glass, a broken mirror made up of thousands of shards. No, he realizes, as he sees his cracked and aged face, no, he cannot help  _ Captain _ Kirk destroy the weapon. That is not what he has fought and killed and  _ survived _ for these past hundred years. Kirk is the symbol of everything that had once betrayed him, and he cannot let him live.

He grabs a shard of glass, intent on driving it into Kirk’s back. He knows how to kill with far less, and if he can just drive it into the spine somewhere, he will at the very least cripple him.

He is kicked before he can succeed, and he is driven into the clutches of the weapon, into the thing that he was meant to use against other people. A small, twisted part of him finds irony in this end, as the dark tendrils wrap around his body and force their way into his mouth. It’s oily, he realizes, the feeling of the mist, like swallowing swamp mud.

That’s the last real coherent thought, and then, anger, grief, fear. Emotions, more than thinking, scrabbling at nothing as gravity fails and he is pulled into space as the weapon eats at him.

Some distant part of him is aware of a ship that rescues someone else.

  
  



End file.
